ne_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Talaraeza Selbalada
Talaraeza (al-Arazi) Selbalada is a career soldier born on Lushanea. She entered service at a young age as is customary of her people’s warrior origins. Through concentrated determination and grit, she rose through the ranks, sitting comfortably at ‘amid, or Brigadier General. She caught the eye of her superior, Nordenar Selbalada, and the two eventually married. The two managed to keep their relationship strictly professional with Talaraeza even being reprimanded by Nordenar for mistakes she made several times. She was folded into the Ouroboros Assault Corps under Nordenar’s command when he was given the task of taking a slaver fleet out to the Aegian system to attempt to subjugate the newly settling Dragonians. The husband and wife duo inflicted heavy damage on the Dragonians with their hard-hitting and lightning fast attacks alongside the regular Lushanean army troops led by Nalbena Al-Hazzim. The campaign was eventually lost once the Empire of Corsair assisted Dragonia and smashed the slaver fleet. Talaraeza was one of only 15 members of her entire assault group to escape; her husband was killed in battle. Despite this setback, she returned to Lushanea with accolades which generally does not happen during a lost campaign and it was relayed to her that the Lushanean High Command was paying close attention to the updates in the files sent to them of the campaign and Talaraeza was then tasked with developing battle strategies for combating the troops in that sector when they make their return. Talaraeza was promoted to Moshir in Nordenar’s stead and she went on to serve until she died of old age after bringing thousands of victories to the Lushanean Empire. In her honor, every generation of her bloodline has one female named Talaraeza and she must serve in the military of the Empire of Lushanea. Her bloodline also has the distinct honor of having all of the spouses who marry Talaraeza have their last names changed to “Selbalada” to ensure that the bloodline continues, thus making her bloodline a matriarchal system. Her current, most recent heir is a Molazim (Lieutenant) in the Lushanean Empire, just starting her military career. However she is personally very disinterested in continuing to draw out the extremely bloody and costly war with Dragonia and is seeking ways to end it. A bit of a tomboy, she is a far cry from her refined and aristocratic ancestors of past generations. Talaraeza isn't interested in continuing the current militaristic cycle of Lushanea and she sure as ever isn't interested in having children solely to benefit the Lushanean Empire by giving them another Talaraeza to mold. If she has children, it's going to be on her own terms. Talaraeza is fiercely independent and does not appreciate her path being chosen for her before she was even born. Despite this, she isn't blind to the situation she or her people are in. She studied Dragonian battle tactics, history and the Aegian system as a whole and realized very quickly that the Aegian system had 3 superpowers currently residing in it consisting of AcDragonia, Corsair and Dragonia; the Dragon Alliance. Talaraeza determined rather quickly that despite the blind nationalism that the military caste has regarding their own war capabilities that Lushanea doesn't stand a chance against the combined might of the Dragon Alliance especially since two of the composing nations possess doomsday weapons with Corsair having the Supernova Core and Dragonia having the Space Catapult. Blind to reason, the leaders of the military caste rejected her concerns and dismissed them as nothing more than being green on the battlefield from not yet tasting victory against her enemies. As no one would listen to her concerns, when AcDragonia send a skirmish fleet into a neighboring system controlled by Lushanea she left with a skirmish fleet of her own to meet them in battle. However upon making contact, Talaraeza immediately surrendered and joined the AcDragonians, renouncing her allegiance to Lushanea. If they weren't going to listen to reason, then they were going to listen to force and Talaraeza underwent a crash course in HEGIO drops to become a drop trooper in the IPEF. Talaraeza introduced herself to the IPEF under the pseudonym of "Rae Shanada". Category:Person of Interest